Edmund
Lord Edmund Begedar was the second son of the Baron of Bedegar and the last of his bloodline. Description Edmund is a thirteen-year-old human and is blonde, blue-eyed and has a telling epicanthic fold, matching the previous baron's appearance. Even though he is only thirteen, he is a very well-educated kid and recognizes that he is the Baron of Bedegar when his parents were killed. In Strongholds & Followers, he is also well-trained with a sword, as he will spar with Bonebreaker Dorokor every morning since his capture. Biography Lord Saxton, a friend of the Baron of Bedegar, plots to take control of the barony. He makes a deal with Bonebreaker Dorokor and the Bloodskull orcs to slaughter the Bedegar family. However, Rosad, priest of St. Ajax, persuades Dorokor to spare Edmund's life, so if Saxton betrays the orcs, he can reveal that Edmund is alive and foil Saxton's plans. The Last Baron of Bedegar Prior to his release, Iyagushka in his spider form sees Edmund trapped in a man-sized cage as Iyagushka was scouting out the keep. After a battle against the orc tribe, the Shield of Gravesford comes across the child in his cage and releases him. They ask who he is, but asks questions to them instead. Once they have introduced themselves, he reveals that he is Edmund Bedegar. Realizing that he is the Baron of Bedegar, he immediately begins to act like one, treating the adventurers as his subjects. This creates some tension between Edmund and the adventurers, especially Graves. When asked what he wants to do, Edmund claims that he is going to kill Lord Saxton, revealing that the orcs were working with Saxton to assassinate the Bedegar bloodline but spared Edmund's life as insurance against Saxton. However, Edmund explains that he needs to first get a horse and ride out to Dalrath, where a friend of his father can help him. Peldelton tells the kid that there is no way Edmund could survive out there; it's two weeks to Dalrath and he will be killed, leading to Edmund to respond with: "You mistake my meaning, do you think I am a coward? Do you think I do not understand the risks? I am not ignorant, I'm merely not afraid. I know there's a good chance I would die on the journey to Dalrath but that is what my father would want, my father would expect me to avenge him and I will not disappoint him! I am not ignorant, I am not afraid, and I am not a coward; I am the Baron of Bedegar, and I will do my duty." Graves bursts his bubble and says that if he were to die, Lord Saxton will get what he wants. Edmund realizes that he is right and apologizes for his behavior. Graves then suggests that his familiar Mojo can send a letter to Lord Kenway of Dalrath, Edmund agrees and begins to write the letter. Two days later, Mojo returns with no letter, and Sai notices a hawk above the keep, sent by Kenway. The Lord of Rend Redact The Siege of Castle Rend Before the battle, Kenway arrives at the doors of Castle Rend, alongside Lady Avelina and Lord Edmund. Kenway offers Nekodemus his soldiers in the upcoming battle against Saxton's forces but first wishes to speak in private with him about some political negotiations. Nekodemus takes Graves and Aarkizovar with him and joins the guests in a private room. Kenway explains he will only aid in the battle if Edmund swears absolute fealty as the Duke of Aendrim. As Edmund is only a child, he turns to Nekodemus and Graves for advice, eventually agreeing to the conditions. Edmund bows as Lady Avelina draws her sword and executes the child. Much to their surprise, Kenway explains to the adventurers that Edmund was only a child and could not rule a barony during a war against Ajax, but someone like Nekodemus could. Nekodemus becomes the new Baron of Bedegar and swears fealty to Kenway. Behind the Scenes Edmund Bedegar was a character created as part of the political subplot of Night Below. He also features in the adventure "The Siege of Castle Rend", found in Strongholds & Followers. While his personality and biography largely remains the same, his appearance has been changed (for instance, he now has brown hair). Category:Characters Category:Non-player characters Category:Deceased Characters